Sam & Fred : Una pareja de amorodio perfecta
by Naahir
Summary: Sam y Fred se enamoran. La pareja menos esperada.


¿Nunca se imaginaron a ésta pareja de un perfecto "amor-odio"? Pues, yo nunca lo había hecho hasta que hoy, en la tarde ví un capítulo de iCarly, en dónde me dio mucha risa, y bueno. No sé, simplemente los imaginé juntos.

**En la reunión de apoderados.**

Como era una tarde cualquiera, un jueves para ser exactos y con una reunión de Carly. Spencer tenía que asistir por ser su tutor. Recibió muchísimos alagos de la buena conducta y de las excelentes calificaciones que había obtenido su hermanita – _vaya, que en algo se parece a mi – _pensó para sí mismo con una gran sonrisa, una reluciente, de oreja a oreja.

A penas salió se fue a una pizzería que se encontró por el camino. Compró una para llevarla a casa y celebrar junto a Carly.

Mientras caminaba con la pizza en la mano, observa su reloj y se da cuenta de que es muy tarde y que Carly estaba en el departamento de al lado, junto a sus mejores amigos: Sam y Fred. Así que la telefonea y le dice que se vaya a casa ya que el no la irá a buscar y que la estará esperando en casa para darle una sorpresa para celebrar. Carly emocionada le cuelga, se despide de la mano de sus amigos y se marcha a casa para saludar a su hermano y poder comer pizza. Tanto Spancer como Carly se durmieron a penas terminaron su cena y se fueron a sus dormitorios para por fin poder descansar de aquél día tan largo y agotador.

**Sam y Fred se quedan solos por primera vez.**

Carly ya se había ido de la casa de Fred al recibir el llamado de su hermano. Solos por primera vez quedaron Sam y Fred, y parece que por bastante tiempo ya que los papás de Sam no la irían a buscar, y los papás de Fred saldrían a cenar por su décimo quinto aniversario.

Sam cambia el canal, éste está muy fome – con tono de broma le dijo Fred.

Ni lo sueñes, estoy muy entretenida y lo sabes – riéndose le responde Sam.

Estuvieron así unos tres minutos. Se quedaron viendo el mismo canal y en silencio pensando del uno al otro. Estuvieron cerca, muy cerca. Sólo oyéndose las respiraciones y los latidos del corazón.

**Fred POV**

Sin dejar de enfocar su mirada hacia esa hermosa rubia que prestaba atención en ése aburrido programa de comestibles. _¿Qué pasaría si olvidé a Carly y la cambié por su mejor amiga, ésa chica que tengo a mi lado, la que me malgasta con sus bromas antipáticas?_ – pensó para sí mismo, sin poder desviar su mirada hacia la chica que tenía a su lado.

De pronto, se cruzaron las miradas, se acercaron aún más, y sin pensarlo, en un instante, Fred le robó un beso. Sin ninguna cachetada de respuesta de Sam._ - Algo raro estaba sucediendo en ambos. Algo que nunca creí que sucedería. No la obligué a nada, ¿Qué ocurrió? Mejor le diré que me siento fuertemente atraído hacia ella, tengo que ver su reacción. Es ahora o simplemente… nunca- _Meditó por unos segundos

Sam… - sin poder terminar de hablar; Sam ya había interrumpido.

Sí, Fred? ¿Tienes alguna duda o qué? – con un tono antipático y cortante.

Tengo varias dudas. ¿Qué sientes tú hacia mí? – arrepentido de haber dejado que aquellas palabras salieran por su boca se auto corrige – En el sentido de amigos, claro. ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

**Sam POV**

Sin saber qué tontería decirle, sin saber qué pesadez decir para no delatarse. Para no admitir que desea que fuese mucho más que un simple amigo, que fuese su novio ¿pero, cómo admitir todo eso? ¿Acaso el me ama también? Pues, le diré la verdad de una vez…

-Pues, en realidad no te considero mi amigo, Fred. Creo que siento algo muchísimo más grande que una simple amistad. Pues…-Sam no puedo proseguir. Había interrumpido una llamada telefónica de la mamá de Fred avisando que llegaría en una hora más.-Volviendo al tema. Fred, si tu no me quieres de la misma forma que yo a ti no importa,-_¿Qué no me importa, estoy loca o algo por el estilo? Sólo sonríe, sé simpática, Sam_- podremos seguir tal y cómo estábamos hasta ahora. Cómo si nada hubiera sucedido, nada en absoluto, Fred.

**Fred POV**

_No me lo puedo creer, quiere que esto se olvide. Nuestro primer beso, y con ello mi primer beso también… todo, como si no fuese nada._

-No quiero que eso ocurra, Sam.

-Fred, si esto es verdad, pues no lo olvidemos nunca. Te amo hace mucho. Aunque no lo creas todas las bromas pesadas que te decía era para ocultar mi amor hacia ti, por temor a no ser correspondida, créeme, Fred, por favor.- Sam le roba un beso muy tierno, pero demasiado corto- Debo admitir que sabes besar, aunque seas un ñoño, ja ja ja. Bueno, en todo caso eres mi ñoño, sólo mío, de nadie más.

-Sam, entonces ¿qué hay entre nosotros? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- _¿Fui muy rápido?, quizá ella no quiere nada en serio con migo._

-¡Hay, cómo no! obvio, mi ñoñito, te amo y sí, si deseo ser tu novia.

Apurada de la habitación se marcha Sam. Sólo con un beso tierno basta

A la mañana siguiente, en el colegio… Sam y Freddie entran tomados de la mano por el pasillo; mientras todos los miran boquiabiertos, con muchísima sorpresa por la extraña y nueva escena que están observando, ni si quiera Carly podía comprender que era lo que le sucedía a sus dos mejores amigos.

Carly se acerca a la nueva pareja y les pregunta: ¿Qué sucede, acaso me he perdido de algo? – con una cara disimulada por una dulce sonrisa, pero por dentro intrigada, alarmada, atenta por oír la respuesta y demasiado sorprendida. –

- Ja, ja, ja. Sí, te has perdido de algo nuevo y muy especial, Carly. Fred y yo estamos pololeando en realidad… - muy avergonzada y feliz de lo dice. -

-…Desde ayer, a penas te fuiste le pedí que fuera mi novia. – con prácticamente la misma reacción que su novia; se ruboriza y se ríe.

**Carly POV**

_¿Mis dos mejores amigos pololeando? ¡Los que se han odiado desde que tengo memoria! No me lo puedo creer, ¿será real o quizá una simple apuesta o algo por el estilo?… Bueno, sea lo que sea hacen una bonita pareja, me agrada que Fred se diera cuenta de que yo no le gusto. Estoy feliz por el, y bueno, también por Sam, obvio._


End file.
